


Ancestor

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Secrets, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax makes an interesting discovery.





	Ancestor

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995! This is based in both the Cuyan AU and Mando Pups

Jax sighed as he leaned back against the tree and played with the red cube in his hands, tracing his fingers over the elegant engravings on it. “What’s so important about you, huh?” The eleven-year-old asked as glared at it.

Jax tilted his head curiously as the thing just…...hummed? It wasn’t like a normal hum, no…..it was more….he hadn’t heard it, no…..it was humming, but it was something more intimate. Like it was humming through the Force.

“Well, y’see, that carries about eh…..half a century or so of my teachings. As well as serving as a vessel for my spirit, so that I can assist my blood and cultural descendants.” Jax tensed as the male voice spoke as watched as a transparent blue hand reached forward to touch the device. “How strange. This is normally blue.”.

Jax looked up to see a tall, ghostly figure standing before him who smiled at him.

“Hello, I’m Tarre Vizsla. Who might you be?”.

Jax screamed out in fear as he dropped the heirloom and quickly scrambled away from the man, which caused the ghost to sigh and step back. “I’m not going to harm you, kiddo. Calm down.” Tarre Vizsla said as he held his hands out in a placating manner as Jax heard movement behind him and looked over his shoulder just in time to see Kayla coming from the bushes, which caught Tarre’s attention. “Oh, hello there! I apologize for the noise, I accidentally spooked your friend.”.

* * *

Tarre watched as the feline girl stared at him before scowling at the boy. “Jax! What did you do?!” The girl demanded as she cautiously made her way over and got between her friend and Tarre.

“I don’t know! It just started humming!” Jax exclaimed as he grabbed her arm. “Father said that thing was a family heirloom!”.

Tarre beamed at the pair. “Father, huh? So that means, and I’m assuming here Jax Vizsla?” Tarre asked excitedly which caused the Mandalorian boy to nod warily. “How goes your Jedi training, kiddo?”.

“My what?”.

“Jedi training. Our family has become quite the esteemed Jedi, haven’t they? Is a Shan your Master?”.

“What the hell are you talking about? Why would I be a Jedi?! You are -- were a Sith Lord!” Jax said which caused his ancestor’s smile to vanish instantly which caused the pair to back away as the ghost rolled his eyes at them.

“My dear, misguided and ill-informed children, I was never a Sith Lord.” Tarre declared kindly as he paced in front of them. “I was a Padawan of Revan when he was still the Revanchist, and I was the first of our people to be Jedi and I bare that with pride, even with the atrocities and judgment I faced.”.  
Kayla glanced at Jax who was staring at his ancestor warily. “That’s a lie! Buir said you were a Sith!”.

Tarre moved forward to crouch in front of Jax and ignored Kayla’s snarl as he looked at Jax skeptically than leaned forward. “Jax, what need will I have to lie to you?”.

“Sith lie.”.

Tarre snorted at that as he watched the boy, that logic in that was honestly not wrong. “Does it feel like I’m lying, little one?” Tarre asked as he let the boy poke around his presence, which caused Jax to stare at him with wide eyes. “See? I wouldn’t lie to you, Jax. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had a descendant by both blood and culture, all I want to ensure that you find your place like I did.”.

“Right….” The girl said as she stepped between the two. “What do you want?”.

Tarre watched the two children closely before he nods slightly. “What I want is to understand what’s transpired with House Vizsla since my death and go from there. Which I’ll need you two for.” Tarre stated as he backed off. “Trust me, children, there is no reason to fear me.”.

“Maybe he’ll go away if we do?” Jax muttered to his sister who nods slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
